


Unwinding

by NidoranDuran



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin and Mako return home from work to find their girlfriends already "relaxing" before dinner, and decide the best course of action is to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding

The relationship that Team Avatar had fallen into, unconventional an arrangement as it was, wasn't the sort that involved a lot of adventurous, sexy gestures. No rose petal trails leading to Asami in new lingerie on the bed, uncaring in which partner came home first because she was sure to enjoy the pleasures of any of the three. Such gestures just didn't seem their style, which was more spontaneous and casual. Whether sexual or merely emotional, romance came as it happened, often in less-than-appropriate corners of the house or just right on the couch. Finding people kissing or something else entirely became so commonplace they grew almost numb to it; if they were in the mood they knew they were welcome to join, and if they weren't they merely moved on. It was a good way to go, they agreed; rather freeing and open, taking eager advantage of the luxurious mansion that was theirs to do with as they pleased.

But for Bolin and Mako, the next best thing to finding the bed occupied by a girl needy from waiting too long and primed for them was to end their search for their girlfriends in the bedroom, where the sight of Korra's head buried between Asami's legs while the heiress's head leaned off the foot of the bed, biting down hard on her bottom lip as she stared in surprise at the open door, to be just as good as something bigger. Something to make all the stresses of their days melt away in a wave of surprise, on the heels of which ran arousal everyone in the room was very far past being anything other than open with.

Korra's arms wrapped around the slender legs holding tightly onto her head, squeezing Asami's thighs as she ate her out vigorously. Her day spent training was the most physically exhausting of all, and so she sought the relief and reward of her girlfriend's folds with more immediate hunger than the others ever did. No amount of bending practice was so intense she couldn't give her all to eating Asami out, to sucking at her labia and licking her all over while the heiress writhed on the bed, occasionally pushing her rear up off the bed and clamping her thighs down tight around her head as she cooed for more. There was always energy for relief after a long day of Avatar stuff.

While Asami tried to keep still as their boyfriends walked in so that she could address them, Korra kept vigorously at her task, if anything going a little harder to force some more colour into her cheeks and ensure her voice was as uneven as possible. The brothers stood, staring open-mouthed in the doorway, neither moving or saying anything. No matter how free everyone in the house was with sex, sometimes there was a level of surprise that seized them. It took Asami's wavering purr of, "Are you just going to stand there and enjoy the show?" to finally pull them from their reverie.

And they certainly could have. Oh how they could have just watched Korra go down on Asami for an eternity without problem, enjoying their girlfriend enraptured. But her voice lingered with an inviting edge, enough to stir them into action. The door closed a little noisily behind them as they moved eagerly forward. In anticipation of what was to come, Asami pulled herself up, giving her hair a little flip and a shake to straighten it back out against the force of gravity, her legs releasing Korra, if only for a moment; that was not the position of someone who had to boys to tend to. She rolled onto all fours, sticking her rear back for her girlfriend to resume her service of as her hands reached forward for her approaching boyfriends. She found decent grips on their shirts, pulling them both toward the foot of the bed, licking her lips. Her eyes told them what she wanted just fine, the little touches and signals that they'd all learned to pick up well enough.

Bolin and Mako did away with their pants and underwear with eagerness, the rest of their clothes able to wait, but those articles most certainly being in the way. Asami bit her lip as her hands drifted down from their shorts to the rapidly hardening cocks they'd exposed, wriggling a little in her position as Korra settled onto all fours herself, hands gripping her rear as she resumed licking her pussy, a new angle providing new opportunities and ways to lick her slick folds. And she did, eagerly. Looking down Asami's back and over her shoulder to where she began fondling their boyfriends' dicks, she couldn't help but moan a little into her mound as she planted a kiss to it. She'd only intended to go down on Asami, but looked like the little afternoon fooling-around was going to turn into something bigger; it always did when someone walked in on someone else.

A few slow strokes got the brothers rigid, helped by Asami's smile beaming up at them. Bolin reached for her hair and moved some locks over to straighten it out entirely, and it settled back into its usual undaunted perfection with that correction. Mako's own hand brushed along her cheek, and she couldn't help but nuzzle into his touch a little. She was looking forward to a little pre-dinner laziness as well, but had little issue with making it into something more intense. Once they were at full mast, her strokes picked up in pace considerably, her grips firm on their bases as she tried to figure out which boy to go for first. They were fairly close in endowment, Mako a little leaner and longer, while Bolin's had more girth. Minor differences that didn't matter too much since both were fully capable.

She decided to go with Bolin, for straightening her hair out. He picked up on the little things more keenly, and once he had come to terms with the mild embarrassment of their four-person relationship he became comfortable enough to always be nudging and fixing tiny things. It could have gone either way though, she just keyed into the first logic she could, a mental coin flip really. She leaned her head forward, planting a kiss to his tip as he took a quarter-step forward just to let her reach it better. Her eyes drew up along his body to lock with his gaze as her tongue slithered out and slowly encircled his head. She kept both hands working, her mouth merely a little extra to move between brothers on whims. It was the only way fair way she knew to decide which boyfriend to suck off.

Drifting over to Mako, she gave him something else. Giving them both the exact same thing was a misguided waste of time; with their eyes on her, it was as much about escalation and giving them a show, thrilling their eyes as she moved from dick to dick, treating both with eagerness. Her lips wrapped around Mako's head and pushed down, purring around the aching cock in his mouth as she went down far enough to press a noisy kiss to the top of her thumb, head bobbing back and forth in time with her hands, this time looking up to Mako, though occasionally she gave stray glances toward Bolin, not wanting either boy to feel like she was favouring one or the other. She'd come to love the two of them, as well as Korra, in equal amounts. It was the honesty of the affections between them all, the certainty that everything was even and there were no favorites, that fostered the deep and abiding trust between them all.

With lidded eyes, Korra watched intently at the back of her girlfriend's head. Even if she couldn't see the cock she was sucking on, she could see the bobbing of her head, the way her hair bounced with the motion. It wasn't as good as a proper view, but it was lewd and alluring enough to work her up, make her really work to get Asami off so that she could get into something a little more group-oriented. As much as her position eating out the gorgeous CEO was to be envied, she wanted more. getting a little playful, she pressed the tip of her tongue to Asami's clitoris and then licked all the way down her folds, not stopping at all as her hands gripped tighter her firm cheeks, gently prying them apart. As Asami pulled away from Mako's dick, Korra could hear that knowing, expectant shudder, the non-bender looking over her shoulder with a smile as Korra trailed her tongue all the way up her ass. A few licks to her pucker would get her squirming in no time. "Make her work for it," Korra said to her boyfriends, eyes closing as she got to work.

It was indeed just what Asami needed to motivate her. One of the hands kneading her rear end pulled away, slipping down and replacing her previous tongue at her folds, the double-ended pleasure making her toes curl and her shoulders roll back. A single digit crept into her as the tongue swirled and lapped against her back door. She certainly couldn't coast on that pleasure and leave the boys wanting, picking up her own pace. A light tug urged Bolin and Mako a little closer so that she could move between them easier and got work, alternating every few bobs forward between the cocks in front of her, hands working their consistent, quicker pace. Her eyes drifted between them, focusing mostly on the boy she was sucking off but occasionally moving away, mostly for her sake if she was being honest. One of the most exciting parts of having three lovers was the three sets of eyes on her, feeling someone she loved looking down at her in a mix of adoration, lust, and affection. Having it twofold as she worked was in fact more than twice as good.

Mako and Bolin tried to keep still as much as they could, not wanting to interrupt the rhythm she had going or over-exert their presence in the situation. She had them both well in hand, and there was no arguing with the incredible results she was eliciting, both of them already close to release despite being so new to the situation. They watched her, but more and more their gaze drifted to Korra, unable to keep from at least peeking at the water tribe girl eating Asami's ass so eagerly, moaning and making a big, lewd show of the matter. They knew that it was only partly for the others; Korra's rapturous enjoyment of virtually every sexual act she got engaged in was very much in earnest. Despite being the only one not receiving any attention, she was very engaged and excited.

Neither bothered to hold back their orgasms, not with Asami clearly greedily trying to get them to cum. It was something neither brother wanted to deny her when she was clearly working so hard for it. Mako came first, shuddering the second her lips wrapped back around his cock, a small thrust forward burying himself in as far as he could with her hand in the way, giving one last throb as he emptied himself into her mouth. She moaned, squeezing her thighs as the taste lit up her tongue, the last little push of lewdness she needed. Once Mako finished cumming she immediately moved toward Bolin, some seed trickling down the sides of her mouth as she swallowed down as much as she could and went for the younger brother, who took a bit more attention to get off. But soon he was bucking forward as well and cumming in her mouth, gasping and stroking her hair affectionately, a whispered, ragged, "Thank you" on his lips.

Korra was a little frustrated by Asami outlasting their boys, but she was on the heels of her own release before she tasted her boys' seed, and it was a potent motivator, a final touch of pure sex that pushed her mind into the right frame of mind to lose herself. Especially with Korra's fingers pumping in and out of her dripping slit and her tongue lapped lovingly at her pucker. Soon enough she was right there with them, no dicks in her face to muffle her ragged cries as her orgasm lit her entire body up. She moaned, arms bracing down against the bed as she lost her bearings, shuddering and pressing back needily into Korra's face. In full view of all three lovers she writhed and moaned as sweet, much-needed release took its course.

Nobody faulted Korra for pulling up from Asami's rear, looking both her boyfriends dead in the eye, and saying, "My turn, and I want both of you."

“What about Asami?” Mako asked, his breath a little unsteady from his orgasm, but he was always the fastest to recover from the first one.

Asami shrugged, pushing contentedly forward and sighing, rear still raised proudly on the vague hope Korra would be unable to resist going right back in for more. “She's been at me for a while before you two showed up, so she deserves it.”

Finding balance was tricky for four people, giving everyone as close to equal as they could. Save for splitting off into pairs, there was really no way to get a perfect balance. Asami rolled out of the way as Korra took charge, motioning for Bolin to get behind her and Mako to lie down where previously Asami was. Neither argued, both because Korra had that look on her face that said this was how it was going to be and that was that, but also because either of them would have been mad to turn down such a request. Mako slid down onto the bed, Korra climbing atop him as Bolin took a short detour to grab a small bottle of lubricant from the bedside table; they had taken to keeping a healthily-stocked supply in the bedroom for how much they went through.

The dark-skinned girl moaned as she sank onto Mako's cock, a hand bracing down on his chest, settling into his lap as Bolin covered his fingers in the oily substance and sank them eagerly into her back door, the thick digits curling and preparing her ass for penetration. It was tempting to start enjoying both right there, fucking between dick and fingers and just racing toward a greedy release nobody would deny she'd earned for her patience, but she managed to hold steady and keep herself together long enough for her ass to be prepared, although she certainly made a vocal, noisy show of the matter, shivering as she sat fully naked in Mako's lap. His eyes were on her breasts rather quickly, the way they heaved and swayed freely from her motions. Her entire muscular form atop him, imposing and dominant solely through her intense appetites and everyone's desire to sat them, was an awe-inspiring thing to witness.

With her ass as slick and ready as his fingers could get it, the earthbender withdrew his hand and climbed onto the bed, getting into position behind her and lining up his also slicked-up shaft with her slightly parted pucker. He was gentle with his pushes, even as she squirmed and pressed back with clear need for anything but gentle in her incredibly aroused state. When she wasn't horny, Korra was an incredibly generous lover, but when she was worked up it took two or sometimes even all three of them to satisfy her thirst, taking to double penetration with far more gusto than Asami did with her intense and eager enjoyment of every facet of it. She felt stuffed as the bothers filled her, hands grabbing almost too hard at Mako's shirt and and at his arm as the two sets of equally strong hands settled on her body, sculpted and durable and ready to take their worst. She wanted it, in fact.

The brothers tried going slow, but they knew her patience would only last so long, and quite frankly theirs wasn't up to snuff either. Having a beautiful woman between them demanding it hard and fast was a rather good way for one's resolve to shatter into small pieces, and soon enough precisely those demands were leaving her lips, body pressing back into Bolin's wider, sturdier form as she cried out for it. The Avatar's intensity was infectious, and they began to indulge her without a second thought. Mako kept a slow pace, knowing she would bounce in his lap of her own reckless accord, Bolin trying to keep up a solid pace from behind to match hers, but in this frenzied state she was unpredictable, and though he tried, he didn't get too worried by her growing out of sync. He focused instead on keeping consistent himself, his hands reaching forward to squeeze and knead her breasts while his other held her taut ass cheeks apart for him, a solid bout and much-appreciated show of teamwork.

Korra's favorite part was when they sometimes all hit the right point together of both cocks drawn out of her, by complete accident given the messy and discordant paces they all went at. But there it was, a feeling of utter hollowness as she sat between their bodies, both as far back as they could go and leaving her desperate and needy, sharp mind slowing down time as she wallowed in the feeling. Empty, hungry, at her least and wanting it the most. The push back in was the sweetest feeling in all the world, reaffirming the pleasures and making her howl in absolute bliss at the fullness once again upon her. It was her favorite way to be with her boyfriends, mutual pleasure all-around that had her as the clear focal point, soaking in their attention. There was no better way to have a threesome with them.

Off to the side, Asami watched hungrily, sitting off to the side, enraptured by the sight before her. She let Korra have the moment rather than trying to cut in, though before long she was knelt beside Bolin, leaning against him and stealing his lips for a hungry, deep kiss, her hand between her legs and tending to the returned aches in her loins. She was ready to go, but she could wait for Korra have her fill, lingering on the sidelines and soaking in the sights and sounds of her girlfriend getting double penetrated by their boyfriends, an intense and fast fuck that showed how easily a lazy quickie could descend into something intense once they got going. Nobody complained about it too much and the maid and cook both thankfully kept quiet on the matter, even when they all arrived to dinner late and disheveled. 

Much like they were bound to that evening.

No disapproving looks or subtle remarks, just acceptance that it was how they were. The rest of the world may not have been so understanding, but there was time yet for that to all come out; they were mostly just feeling things through first. The world had a lot of changes yet to endure after everything that had happened, and they were for the moment merely trying to get a handle on their relationship and exactly how life was going to work for them, especially once hormones ebbed and the frantic sex in every corner of the house came to a stop. Not that any of them looked forward to that.

With Bolin and Asami making out, Korra leaned forward and stole Mako's lips, not wanting to miss out on the chance to kiss someone either. His body was a lot firmer more outwardly muscular than his brother's, defined and with no layer of cushion atop layers of rigid muscle, but she enjoyed pressing against both just as much. The hands shifted in light of this new position, Bolin's coming down to her ass instead and Mako's running along her back, feeling the outlines of muscles as the way every roll of her shoulders made them tighten and firm up. Her enjoyment was so physical and all-encompassing that touching anywhere on her body was likely to bring about some kind of reaction, something tactile and intriguing to focus on. Slipping her hand between the two grinding bodies, Asami sought her personal favorite; the tightened, rock-hard abs the Avatar bore, a little sensitive to boot and lavishing in the way Asami's always soft fingertips caressed each ridge and circled around her navel. The other soft hand ran through her hair, and Korra finally felt like all eyes were on her, which was generally her favorite place to be.

The double-ended assault was something she had no chance of holding herself together through, but she didn't want to. Being pulled down into the water and carried away by irresistible currents was the entire point of having her ass and pussy fucked in tandem, in being so reckless and active and chasing release. Her life was devoted to the mastery of elements, something requiring great focus and control, and so she chased the lack of it, chased the primal and physical to avoid the spiritual. She could never fully pin it down, but something thrilled her about throwing caution to the wind and being wreathed in the flames of passion, her feet never again touching the ground. That was what the mess of hands and the hard, body-shaking thrusts provided.

Pulling up from Mako's lips with a few strands of saliva connecting them still, Korra loosed a loud cry of utter bliss as her orgasm seized her, crashing hard upon her as the boys kept thrusting. She quivered and shook, trying hard not to lose control too much and breathe fire like she had the first time she felt both brothers inside of her at once. Just enough of a grip on herself to be cognizant of how free she was, hips working overtime in pressing against both of them as much as she could, unable to choose between them as fullness and friction and everything else descended upon her, setting every nerve alight with brilliant white-hot fire. She barely registered the brothers cumming again, the flood of cum in both holes, the warmth and extra sense of fullness that came with it, too busy engrossed in her own surge of pleasure as her eyes shit tight and she bit down almost too hard on her lip in an attempt to stem the flow of moans and words that simply didn't work. She was by far the loudest of the bunch.

She took a moment, greedily holding both of her boyfriends in place until they were growing limp inside of her and her breath had returned. She pulled off of Mako, but kept a hold on Bolin's hand. "You stay right where you are," she said demandingly. "Asami, if you'd please."

Bolin nodded excitedly. "Of course," was his reply, a simple agreement, knowing no sane man would argue with such a request. Asami didn't say anything, merely smiling as Korra and Bolin scooted back and gave her space to climb onto Mako's lap herself. He remained on his back, perfectly content with the position she was assuming as she straddled him backwards, treated to a perky rear that was sure to do delicious things as she rode him. Settling onto all fours in front of her girlfriend, Korra leaned up to give Asami a long, slow kiss, oddly restrained for someone who'd just been double penetrated only to be ready for another round. Her first release had calmed her down considerably, and while she was always intense because that was who she was, she would show a bit more control this time around.

All it took as Asami's touch to bring Mako's cock back to full length, while Korra's rear pressing into his hips did the same for Bolin; both girls knew how to play the boys with ease and get them worked up in mere seconds, even when they were already two orgasms in. Before long everyone was ready to go, Asami making the first move by sinking down on Mako's cock, taking him to the hilt into her with one single motion as her hands ran down Korra's hair, along her cheeks, and right down to her breasts, gripping them as she deepened the kiss, hoping to get a bit of a spark going from her girlfriend as well while she was breathing new life into people. It worked perfectly, Korra's eyes opening wide, an unmistakable glimmer in them as she reached a hand down between her legs, pressing a single fingertip against her clit, getting ready to work it over while she rode Mako raw.

When all four were together and nobody was "left out" was when they all truly clicked. While there was enough love for pairings and threesomes to never feel less than whole, there was nothing quite like all of them being together, everyone finding pleasure in their own way, a mutual and loving foursome. No pleasures, earthly or spiritual, could possibly match the affection and the love, mingling with the arousal and need in a way that couldn't be beat. Their bodies all writhing nowhere near in unison, but feeling like in some level they were all in sync, if not by the way Korra pressed back out of pace with Bolin's thrusts, or how Asami rode Mako's lap at a stuttering pace that sometimes involved going fast and other times meant savouring it with slow rolls of the hips, then by the way they all felt. A feeling of oneness that was impossible for them to put to words, but which all of them could understand perfectly.

Lewd noises filled the room, sloppy squishes and ragged moans, the occasional slap of a hand down on an ass, mostly Korra reaching back for Asami's, knowing Mako was too busy holding her hips to reach out and grab her perfect butt like she knew he wanted to. It was almost a taunting gesture, but one she made up for with the hand working her clit over, rubbing not only it but the cock pumping in and out of her dripping pussy, sometimes even trailing down to his balls for a few seconds before coming back up. In turn, Asami worked her chest over, holding the more ample breasts and kneading them, her touch the most expert of the group when it came to knowing how to tend to them with her always incredibly soft hands finding the perfect balance of force and gentleness. Bolin had one hand on her hip, thumb pressing into the unyielding brown ass he was balls-deep in, while the other hand worked her tender folds over, quim gradually trickling out and mingling with Mako's seed. 

Breaking the kiss, Korra looked over her shoulder, ignoring the soft lips she could lose herself in for days, an idea crossing her mind she couldn't help but act on. "Pull back a little," she said to Bolin, moaning as she pressed back harder against him. Slowly, they worked back a little, Asami curious as to why Korra would want some distance until the kisses trailed down from the tops of her breasts all the way to her sloppy folds, her eyes closing in realization and readying herself for the incredible combination of pleasures she was in for. The rubbing of her clit couldn't compare to Korra's tongue worked it over, the perfect mixing of vaginal and oral sex that spoke to Korra's concern for her lovers' pleasure when she wasn't too needy to. Her moans grew to be the loudest of anyone as Korra went to work, licking and kissing at her slit, still sometimes licking down to give a little bit to Mako's dick while she was down there before coming back up to tend to her nub some more.

Release was simultaneous for everyone, just one of the impossible-to-explain elements of their bond. Something so sudden and all-encompassing, the room hitting its peak of volume as everyone said names in tandem, dirty talk that clumped together into unintelligible overlapped noises amid moans. Bolin topped off what he'd already filled Korra with, while Asami felt Mako's seed spilling into her, noticing it far more than Korra had on her go around. The brothers shuddered, thrusts stuttering before stopping altogether, grunting as the surge of pleasure came and went without much fanfare. As opposed to Asami and Korra, louder and much more physical, grabbing and moaning and quivering as they felt their second orgasms of the day, more lovely than the firsts, bodies trembling from aftershocks even after everyone slumped down against one another.

It was probably almost dinner time, and they'd have to clean up a little first, but their priorities were not rooted in food--except maybe Bolin's. They settled down onto the bed together, lying atop the covers and just holding each other, limbs gladly becoming an overlapping mess as they soaked in their presence. There was no better way to come down from a high than together and with the feeling of being loved that cuddling could provide. At the end of their rigorous foursome, there seemed no better way to punctuate it than with something emotion-driven and soft.

Nobody had to speak. In fact, given the exhausting means by which they recovered from the rigors of their jobs, nobody particularly wanted to speak. Love gave them renewed energy, but they'd spent it all. All told probably a poor means of finding relief, but one none of them would trade for anything.


End file.
